Nitric oxide (referred to herein as “NO”) has many uses, including as a medicinal agent. For example, NO has been shown to inhibit smooth muscle proliferation, thrombus formation, platelet aggregation, and smooth muscle contraction. NO can also be used as a bacteriocidal or bacteriostatic agent to sterilize the surfaces of, for example, medical devices. However, the half-life for NO release of most of the known compounds which release NO is less than twelve hours. Thus, most known NO-releasing compounds are too unstable to be useful commercially. The full commercial potential of NO is unlikely to be realized until more stable NO-releasing compounds are developed.